


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by PrettyYoungKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyYoungKing/pseuds/PrettyYoungKing
Summary: “Christmas at Yaz’s it is! Brilliant!”(Thasmin Secret Santa fic)





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelxdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelxdy/gifts).



“So, Doc” Graham starts, he’s in the middle of preparing to head home, taking Ryan with him for the holidays, “what’re you doing for Christmas?” and while he was blind to the flash of sadness over the Doctors face, Yaz wasn’t.

“Ah, well, just gonna be staying in the box” the Doctor replies, awkwardly pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the control panel, “places to see, things to do, you know?” She casts a sharp glance over her shoulder at the soft grumble the Tardis lets out.

“Yeah, I get you Doc” Graham replies as he stretches his back, grimacing at the soft cracks as he does so; “well!” he exclaims as he dusts his hands off, “me and Ryan had best be off, lots to do before tomorrow” and with that he’s gone.

Yaz kicks off from the wall, arms crossed and brows softly furrowed; “are you really just gonna stay here on your own?” she asks softly, she remembers the last time the Doctor said she was going alone and the sad look on that crossed her face as she lingered in the doorway.

“Yeah, I uh,” she pauses, scratches the back of her neck and that same pained grimace flickers on her face once more, “I don’t really have anyone to be with y’know?”

“Come to mine” Yaz blurts, taking both herself and the Doctor by surprise.

“You what?” the Doctor says, confusion lacing her words, “you want me to spend Christmas at yours?” and even if Yaz had wanted to take it back she wouldn’t have, the bright sparkle in the Doctors’ eyes put a stop to that.

“Yeah, my mum won’t mind!” That was a probably a bit of a lie, but only because it was so short notice.

“Well then,” the Doctor declares, moving towards the door while blatantly ignoring the knowing  _ whine _ of the Taris; she holds the door open for Yaz to duck through and follows after with a dramatic whirl of her coat, “Christmas at Yaz’s it is! Brilliant!” and the door slams shut behind them.

They’re jogging up the stairs when the Doctor pauses and grabs Yaz’s wrist gently, “are you sure your mum won’t mind?” and Yaz can see in her eyes and hear in her voice, that if she were to say yes, that she’d turn around and go back to the Tardis. She couldn’t bare the thought of her sitting alone.

“Of course not, she loves you!” And she wasn’t lying, her mum really did love the Doctor; the Doctor flashes her a grin at that and she feels her throb within her chest.

“Well,” the Doctor drawls “she’ll be the first” before rapping her knuckles on the door in a very Doctor-like pattern. There’s Christmas music being blasted behind the door, and it only gets that much louder when the door flings open revealing her dad.

“Yaz!” he cries, gathering her up in his arms and squeezing her softly, if there was one thing she missed about being away from home, Yaz figures it was her dads hugs. “Doctor” he says after he’s finished, and Yaz thinks she can see just the hint of a smirk on his face.

“Yaz’s dad! Wonderful to see you again!” her tone is nervous, words almost stumbling over each other, “hopefully no giant spiders this time ‘ay?”

Yaz decides now is the time to slip her hand into the Doctors, rubbing her thumb over the back of it in soothing circles, not noticing how the Doctor flushes softly or how her dad glances at their joined hands.

“Well, no point standing out here” and with that he retreats into the warm, noisy apartment, Yaz and the Doctor trailing after him; the apartment smells like sugar and spice which could only mean one thing.    
  
“Biscuits!” the Doctor exclaims as she rounds the corner and Yaz silently mourns when their hands disconnect, “brilliant!”

Her mum jumps in surprise “Doctor!” And she gives Yaz a look that tells her that there will be words later.

“Yaz’s mum! You alright?”

“How many times do I have to tell you Doctor?” her mum scolds, “it’s Najia”

The Doctor hums at this, “D’ya make all these?” she asks as she gestures to the plates of cookies; Yaz’s mum hums back at her for a moment,

“I did, but now I just need someone to decorate them,” Yaz can tell that her mum is baiting the Doctor from the tone of her voice alone, bait that the Doctor clearly takes as her eyes light up.

“Oh we could do that! Couldn’t we Yaz?” She looks so damn excited that Yaz can’t help but nod her head, no wonder they end up in so many disasters if they’re both this weak to each other.

“Yeah, we can sort that out mum,” Yaz doesn’t even need to look at her mum to know she’s probably smiling like a plan is coming together perfectly.

“Fantastic!” her mum claps her hands together and gets her coat, “we’ll leave you two to get started”

“Wait, where are you guys going?” she asks leaning against the counter behind her, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow, suspicion written clearly across her face.

“We’re just heading out for a bit” her mum says as she pulls on her dad’s hand, then, almost as if reading her mind, she adds “you won’t need to worry about Sonya either, she’s out with some friends” before she opens the door to the stairs and shoots Yaz a soft smile. The door almost sounds deafening in the silence they leave behind.

It’s not quiet for long though, the Doctor turns to her, an excited grin on her face so wide it crinkles the corners of her eyes; “So,” she starts, turning back to the biscuits, picking one up and unceremoniously stuffing it into her mouth, her next words almost unrecognisable “how do we do this?”

“Should be easy enough!” Yaz replies, also helping herself to a biscuit, nibbling the corner delicately “there’s no way this can go wrong!”

Turns out there was a lot that could go wrong.

First, the Doctor found flour instead of icing sugar,  _ then _ when she’d finally located the sugar, proceeded to get the stuff everywhere; Yaz watches as she tries to fill piping bags full of bright neon icing, each of her finger-tips somehow dyed a different colour.

The radio next to her is gently playing soft Christmas songs, she turns the sound up slightly before she wanders closer to see what designs the Doctor had come up with, peering around her shoulder she suddenly snorts “what on earth is that?” she asks, pointing at the strange purple blob of icing slowly dripping over the side of the biscuit.

“Byzantium” the Doctor hushes, her eyes focused on the now misshapen biscuit in front of her, “it’s a plant from Monrutune, smells great! Nasty teeth mind” and as she trails off she sticks her tongue out and she squeezes the piping bag some more.

Yaz feels her face soften as she watches the Doctor continue decorating the biscuits, she feels her heart flutter and in a burst of courage leans her head up against the Doctor's’ shoulder; she feels the Doctor tense for a brief moment, and her lungs stop working for a terrifying moment.

The Doctor relaxes mere moments later, she puts the piping bag down and slides her arm around Yaz’s waist instead, “if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask” she murmurs in amusement. Yaz feels her entire flush, which only gets worse as the Doctor turns her body in order to get a full body hug out of her.   


The music in the background suddenly changes to a slow song and almost automatically the atmosphere changes, the Doctors fingers flex against her hips, pulling her closer, while her other hand comes to rest on her waist. Yaz tucks her head into the Doctors neck, slowly inhaling the scent that was so indescribably her, while her hands crept up her back towards her shoulders.

They swayed with each other, barely noticing the warmth of the kitchen or the bright overhead lights; the Doctor softly humming the song under her breath, Yaz feeling the soft rumblings, almost like a cat purring.

The song fades, but the atmosphere stays the same; Yaz pulls back to look at the Doctor but as soon as she does she breaks into a grin, a small giggle escaping her; on the Doctors cheek was a smear of neon purple icing, it looked like it had dried a tad in the heat of the kitchen.

The Doctor scrunched her nose at her in confusion, “what’s the matter?” she asks softly, instead of responding Yaz reaches her hand up and rubs softly at the mark,

“You had a little something was all” she responds, not moving her hand;

all the Doctor responded with was, “Oh,” before suddenly leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

Yaz’s eyes flew wide, before slowly drifting shut, letting her arms wrap around the Doctors neck she pulled her in deeper, tasting the vanilla and sugar on her lips. They pull apart once they finally run out of breath, chests softly heaving, foreheads pressed together.

They finally open their eyes and look at each other, both of them flushed in the face and dark in the eyes, suddenly the Doctor looks up and laughs softly under her breath; at Yaz’s confused glance she gently guides her head up with a finger under her chin.

That’s when Yaz gets it.

They’re underneath the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my favourite people (and writers) ever timelxdy I hope you have a great Christmas!!
> 
> (You have all my uwus <3)


End file.
